You Again !
by Heart-Sam Evans-Heart
Summary: Set 2 years after high school. Quinn and Sam bump into each other at college. Will sparks fly?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Glee or its characters.**

**Set After high school. Quinn and Sam bump into each other at college, will sparks fly? **

Quinn Fabray hugged her mom and dad bye. Today was the day that she gained control of her life again. Ever since high school, her life had always been messed up, but now with a fresh start at a college far from home with nobody that she knew at Atlanta College. "Bye Mom, dad" she said softly with a tear in her eye. She really was going to miss her parents, she had always been living with them her entire life and as anybody would miss them.

"Love you" her mother and father called as Quinn walked towards Atlanta State College. _New year, new Quinn _she thought to herself as some stranger bumped into her "Hey" she called "watch where you are going" she said with attitude. The new Quinn that she is creating for herself, won't take anybody's shit and will speak her mind.

She walked into the old building "wow" she said to herself as she looked around the stone walls which were covered in framed awards and what looked like really old paintings. It was really amazing, something that you would rather find in a museum than a college but, this is Atlanta and who knew what you could find here. Quinn was just so glad that she never knew anyone here because after high school in which she left two years ago, Quinn just never kept in contact with anyone. Her parents moved to Georgia and that was that.

Now here she was beginning her first of hopefully many exciting years at, Atlanta State College. She was fairly excited but not overexcited. She walked up further into the halls until she came upon the dorms. There was lots of doors in which, Quinn guessed was were the students slept.

Quinn checked her little card in which she received as soon as she stepped foot onto campus it read:

**Atlanta State College**

**Ms Quinn Fabray**

**Dorm 4. Room 9 **

That was where she was supposed to be staying in during her time here.

She soon enough found where she was supposed to be and was in her room in no time. The room was a plain magnolia colour and for furnishing there was; two single beds, two wardrobes and a bedside cabinet. It was obvious that she would be having a room mate, she honestly didn't know how to feel about that. Was it a good thing if she was nice or was it a bad thing if they would just clash. Quinn sat in her newly found room waiting to meet her room mate.

Sam Evans sat in the locker room of Atlanta State College in his football gear. This was his second year back at college and he was already proud of himself for what he had accomplished; star quarterback of the college football team and one of the most popular guys in his year.

He began to remove his helmet and then top as he had just came back for practice, his girlfriend Mini was there ogling him and couldn't take his eyes off of him "hey babe" he greeted her before placing a kiss onto her lips. He kept it short and sweet.

Mini was the it girl and she could have any guy that she wanted and Sam was honestly shocked when she asked him out. Of course Sam said Yes, she was pretty but it was shame that he couldn't say the same about her personality, she was bossy, moody and just overall not a nice person. She was exactly the opposite of his previous girlfriends who were sweet, caring and selfless.

After Mini left Rob, Sam's best friend came from the field and towards Sam "hey man what's up" Rob greeted him. Before Sam could answer Rob spoke again "You seen the new girl, I heard she's hot" he told him.

Sam placed a hand into his blond, soft hair "Yeah, what's her name?" he asked him, twirling his fingers through his hair.

"Quinn. Quinn Fabray"

**Ok I know this chapter was kind of short but it was just an introduction to the story, so bare with me. I plan to update at least every two days and a chapter length of at least 1000 characters. **

**Your chance to get involved! **

**Ok well I am in need of a character for Quinn's room mate. Female only! **

**Leave a review with details and the winner will be put into my story. **

**What's your favourite song at the moment? Drop a quick review and let me know.**

**Reviews = Early Updates. **


	2. Chapter 2

Thank You for all the lovely reviews. They made my day.

Anyway on with Chapter 2.

I don't own Glee or it's characters!

**GLEE !**

"**Quinn Fabray, you say" Sam asked his best friend Rob confirming that it was definitely her. "Yeah, dude and she's fit to" Rob replied. Sam didn't know what to say to him, if it was the same Quinn that he attended his final year at school with. He wasn't even sure of how he was going to react to her, before he could finish processing his thoughts he was interrupted "so hey man, wanna go and get a few drinks later with the guys?" Rob asked him**

**Sam rubbed his chin slightly "Err, ok then" he replied softly before grabbing his t-shirt from his locker and placing it over his head. His t-shirt was just a plain white one and his trousers in which he was just putting on were plain, black, simple jeans. **

**As Sam and Rob approached the table with the guys waiting on them at the local bar, he took a moment to take in the atmosphere. It was actually ok, it wasn't empty but it wasn't full. He took a seat at the table and took a sip of his beer, that the guys already had waiting on him. **

**GLEE!**

**Quinn dragged her suitcase up to her bed and plopped it down there. She began to unpack her belongings which consisted of mainly one thing; clothes, clothes and more clothes, oh and accessories, shoes etc. She was just placing the last of the clothes into her wardrobe, when there was a knock at the door.**

**Quinn walked over to the door and pulled the snib open. When she looked at who was at the door she was shocked, she never thought she would see her again. "Rachel" she said before pulling her into a hug, "its so good to see you again" Quinn said.**

**Rachel pulled away from the hug and grabbed one of her many suitcases and dragged it into her room over to the spare bed. "It is such a pleasant surprise seeing you here at Atlanta State College but" she took a deep breath "I have lots of things to get unpacked and frankly, I have no time for hugs so, do you think you could, you know" she said nodding her head in the direction of where her bags were sitting outside the door. **

"**Of course Rachel" Quinn replied before going to pick up one of her bags and bringing it to her bed. "So" she began "How've you been Rachel, last time I saw you was graduation". **_**Come to think of it I haven't saw or spoke to anyone from glee since graduation**_**, Quinn thought to herself as she was waiting to hear about how Rachel had been.**

"**Well" Rachel began "After graduation my two dads managed to get in touch with my mother again and she landed me a few lead roles in some musicals. But then my dads heard about Atlanta State College's award winning performing arts program and they just had to send me, of course I miss Finn because I wont get to see him for a while because he's away on some football scholarship to, I cant remember where but it is a pretty good high maintenance place" Rachel took a moment to get her breath back after explaining everything to Quinn. She looked over to Quinn and smiled "How have you been Quinny?" she asked calling her by her old nickname. **

**Quinn laughed at the memories of her old nickname that most of her old friends called her. "I have been great Rachel, thanks for asking" she replied softly before finally hugging Rachel. This time she returned the hug and grabbed her tight in what could be classified as perhaps a bear hug. "Hey Rachel, how about we go out later to catch up, you know. Its just I've not seen you in two years and I missed you" Quinn laughed a little before letting go of Rachel.**

**Rachel nodded at Quinn's question and looked back to her clothes "Yeah, I suppose that would be nice and I have just the place. You see when I found out that I would be attending this place I made sure that I studied the area well and knew where all of the shops and café's where and it just happens that there is a little bar just 20 minutes down the road". **

_**Typical Rachel **_**Quinn thought to herself **_**talks to much and a bit of a freak but she's still my friend. **_**"Okay, let me just get ready and then we can go" Quinn said as she approached her wardrobe. Rachel nodded and walked to the door to get the rest of her bags.**

**GLEE ! **

**After an hour Quinn and Rachel were ready. Quinn wore a lovely turquoise satin dress that came to her mid thigh and also wore her head down, while Rachel wore a flowerily, pink, summer dress with her hair up in a bun. **

**The two dressed up girls got into Rachel's car and headed off towards the bar. The bar was called Stefano's and it looked quite a modern bar. Rachel and Quinn entered and went straight to the bar "this place seems well, cosy" Rachel commented. "Yeah lets drink" Quinn said. After a few drinks both girls were getting a bit tipsy. **

**GLEE !**

**Meanwhile… **

**Sam and the guys were drunk and goofing around. "Hey Sam" Rob said whilst taking another sip of his beer. "Bet you $100 that you can't chat up that hot babe over there" Rob said.**

**Sam smirked "bet I could, but which one?" he asked, looking at the backs of two girls, one brunette and one blond. The blond one was the beautiful who wore a blue dress whilst the brunette was cute. **

**Rob laughed and looked over to the girls "eh, the blond one" he said smirking slightly. **_**There is no chance that she is ever gonna talk to him Rob thought before adding "and you have to get a kiss". **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi me again. Just giving another update. **

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews that I received they really inspired me to keep writing and so here is the next chapter.**

**I don't own Glee or it characters. **

Sam rose from his seat and nodded at the guys "Watch and learn boys" he said softly to the guys before walking over towards the boys. He knew that if he was going to get a kiss from the mysterious blond girl that he was going to have to be smooth about it.

When he got to the bar, he walked until he was a few feet away from the blond and then signalled the bar tender to come over. "beer please" he said before turning to blond. She was rather beautiful and he had the feeling that he had met her before but couldn't remember where from.

"Hi" he said softly. The blond turned to face him and Sam struggled to catch his breath.

"Quinn" he almost whispered.

"Sam" Quinn almost shouted as she caught the face of the guy who had once dated her. She was honestly shocked to see him here, she thought that she would never see him again.

Quinn stared into his memorising blue eyes. Eyes so blue that she could never forget them.

"Ehm Quinn, you ok" Sam said, snapping her out of her daydream. Quinn blushed slightly whilst cursing herself for letting those eyes have such an impact on her.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine" she began "so how have you been?" she asked sweetly. She lifted her half full glass of wine and took a sip.

Sam nodded slightly before getting lost in her beauty "good thanks" he said. The noise in the bar was starting to quiet down, which was a good thing. The only people that were now in the bar was the them, the guys and a few people who were just having casual drinks.

Quinn just smiled in reply to his answer, it was kind of awkward talking to him considering the last time that they actually had a normal conversation was over two years ago. Even though it was the same with Rachel, Quinn just found it easier to talk to her like she could tell her anything.

Sam turned to look over at the table that he had just came from and noticed some of the guys making smooching sounds towards him and then he had just remembered that he had bet $100 that he was going to get a kiss from her. That was before he knew that it was Quinn that the kiss had to come from, he really wasn't sure how he was going to go about this. "Hey uh, Quinn" he began to ask.

Quinn took another sip of her wine, "yeah" she replied sweetly.

Sam took a deep breath and began to speak _god this is embarrassing _he thought to himself. "So, uh, you see the guy bet me lets just say a lot of money, that I couldn't get a kiss from you. I was going to do it until I found out that it was you, and now I'm babbling and -" he stopped mid-sentence and walked away towards the table.

Quinn wasn't paying much attention to what Sam was saying, she was to busy staring at his lips, lips that she so badly wanted to kiss. She caught a few words of what he was saying "_bet" "kiss" _and then he just started to walk away. She watched slowly having no idea as to what to do until, she did a spare of the moment thing. "SAM" she called after him.

Sam turned around to Quinn who was calling his name but before he could reply, Quinn's lips were being crashed against his. After a couple of seconds and realisation of what was going on hit him he began to kiss her back. He placed a hand up to cup her cheek and the other resting on her lower back whilst, Quinn's hands were tangled up in his soft, blond hair. Everything was starting to get a little heated until Quinn finally pulled away. She looked at him for a second before taking a step back and turning towards Rachel.

She walked over towards Rachel and grabbed her purse and Rachel by the hand. Both girls exited the bar and headed towards a taxi. They both sat in the car in silence until Rachel broke it, "what was that" she asked in her normal, high pitched, serious tone.

Quinn just shrugged "I'd rather not talk about it if that's ok" she said sternly. She turned to face the window and gently placed a finger onto her lips memorising the kiss with Sam, _damn why does he have to be such a good kisser_ she said to herself as the taxi pulled up outside the college.

Both girls were back in there room and in their pyjamas, Rachel switched the room light out and now the only light that came through the entire room was that from the hallway outside the room.

It was now a Monday morning and Sam was walking towards the girls dormitory area. He was heading that way because he received a text from Mini, a rather annoying one at that it read;

_Whre r u? Get ur ass down to c me!_

He hated the fact that she treated Sam more like a pet than a boyfriend. Just because she was the most popular girl in college she thought that she could do whatever she wanted. That brought Sam back to the memories of last night and kissing Quinn, it was nice. That was the easiest way of putting it although there was probably dozens of words he could use to describe it. Once Sam was inside the girls dormitory he knew that he had to be careful not to get caught because one of the main rules at the college was that no boys allowed in girls dormitories and no girls allowed in boys dormitories. When Sam approached Mini's room he knocked quietly and was greeted by a full force kiss on the lips.

Quinn awoke from her beauty sleep rather earlier than usual, it was unusual for her because the room wasn't quiet due to the fact that Rachel was snoring her head off. She looked around the room and noticed that it had been attacked by Rachel. Everywhere she looked had things that belonged to Rachel, gold stars on the walls, and exercise machines. Quinn sighed before getting out of bed and grabbing her room key.

She opened to door to her room and began to walk down towards the toilet, the hall was pretty long. As she was walking down a sudden sight shocked her, it was Sam and some girl she didn't even know.

Sam continued to kiss Mini unaware that Quinn stood standing there. Mini suddenly pulled away and began to stare of in the distance. Sam then turned and noticed Quinn who began to run of with tears in her eyes.

"Quinn, wait, I can explain"

"Save it"

**Ok there it was 3****rd**** chapter. Hope you all liked it Review and let me know what you thought of it.**

**I was thinking of bringing another main character in but don't know who. So let me know who you guys think I should bring in to it.**

**Bye**

**Remember more reviews = sooner updates!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone. Again thanks for all the reviews and author/story subscriptions. **

**I have decided to bring perhaps a few characters into the story. **

**The reviews really inspired me to keep writing and so here is the next chapter.**

"Quinn just please let me explain" Sam called as he continued to follow her down the hall.

Quinn stopped in her tracks and turned to face him "Ok then go" she said calmly whilst rubbing the tears in her eyes.

Sam bit down hard on his lip, he didn't actually think that she was going to let him explain so he didn't know what to say. "Ehm, well you see -" he was cut of mid-sentence by Mini who appeared behind him. "he was kissing his girlfriend have you got a problem with that? Whoever you are" Mini said giving Quinn a full glance over.

Quinn chose to take no notice on the girl and keep her attention on Sam. "So you didn't think to tell me that you had a girlfriend before we kissed last night" she said angrily. She turned around and chose to walk away before she created a scene especially it being her first day back.

Sam watched as she walked away, when, all of a sudden he felt something hard hit his face. He turned to see Mini's hand hit his face. "WHY DID YOU KISS THAT WHEN YOU HAVE ME, ME OF ALL PEOPLE" Mini shouted "IT'S OVER SAM, GO FUCK THAT LITTLE SLUT OF YOURS"

When Quinn arrived back in her room she slammed the door shut waking Rachel in the process. Quinn ran over to her bed in tears and hid under the quilts. Rachel climbed out of bed and over to her, "Quinn" she asked.

Quinn didn't know why she was crying over Sam it wasn't like they were dating and besides it was only a kiss. Quinn quickly got up and ran over to the computer. She had to face book this out of her system.

After some hours of updating her facebook she was finally ready to face the world. Classes didn't start until next week so Quinn wanted to do something to keep her mind off things maybe socialise and meet new people. She walked over to her closet and grabbed a pair of jeggings and a long t-shirt, she quickly put them on, shoved her hair up and put on a pair of converse. Rachel had disappeared about half an hour ago, so Quinn had to entertain herself.

She decided that she needed a little retail therapy would do the job and to her benefit she heard some girls talking about a little store not to far from the college. Quinn grabbed her keys and headed outside. The little store was just into the village which was a 15 minute walk maximum from the college. She began to walk.

The village appeared to be quiet, the only sight was of a couple of children playing together, that made her smile and think about the baby she gave up.

When she finally approached the store that she heard the college girls mention, she looked at the décor. It was simple yet complicated at the same time, whoever owned this petit store must be very proud. The door chimed as it was open and Quinn noticed that it was empty, she walked over to a small rack which contained lovely dresses which were for special occasions. One in particular caught her eye, it was satin pink which came to mid thigh, it also contained many layers and as soon as Quinn saw it she instantly fell in love with it.

She carefully picked the dress off of the rack and walked over to the counter "Hello" she called softly hoping that someone will come to assist.

"Quinn Fabray, is that you?" a familiar voice called coming from the back of the store.

"Who's asking" she called back waiting for the person to show their self. When the person did Quinn was shocked once again today, she never though that he would be well here. "Kurt" Quinn yelled before leaping over and hugging him tightly.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Quinn and smiled "who else would you expect" he asked in his usual soft tone.

Quinn broke from the hug and smiled sweetly "look at you" she commented.

Kurt returned the smile "yeah my own store and my dream as a fashion designer".

Quinn smiled and sat down on a chair.

Sam sat in his room alone, he was meant to have a room mate but he hadn't arrived yet, he was arriving later on today. He lay on his bed with the music blasting through the speakers it was _not afraid _by _eminem _that was playing, he really didn't care if it was to loud.

His life was a mess, he kissed one of his ex-girlfriends who he still has feelings for deep down and his just gone ex-girlfriend is probably going to make his life a living hell. When the chorus of the song came on he began to sing.

_I'm not afraid to take a stand_

_Everybody come take my hand_

_We'll walk this road together, through the storm_

_Whatever weather, cold or warm_

_Just let you know that, you're not alone_

_Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road. _

He walked over to his punching bag and began to hit it hard to let all his anger out. He continued to hit it until he was interrupted by the sound of a door opening and shutting. Sam turned around to see a very confused guy looking at him.

"Hey lady lips" the guy greeted him. Sam really hated his nickname, it wasn't only at high school that he got that name but still to this day a lot of people still called him. He didn't have a problem and neither did Quinn for that matter.

"Hey man" Sam replied.

**Thanks again for the lovely reviews they inspired me to continue writing.**

**Ok so from now on its 5 review for an update. **

**Review and let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I have been rushed off my feet with exams and studying.**

**On with the story:**

**I don't own Glee and sadly I don't own Chord Overstreet! **

QUINN'S POV

It has been two whole months since I started this college and lets just say they have been the longest months in my entire life, packed full of so much drama.

Me and Sam had a long talk and sorted things out, but I know we can never be anything like we were before because I don't think that he feels the same way. He is my best friend at college and we get on like a house on fire, its nice to just catch up with him and be myself around him.

I decided to give Puck a second chance to prove that he has changed his ways, we went on a few dinner dates and I must say he really has changed for the better. I know that it is wrong but the only reason that I am sort of dating Puck is because I want to make Sam jealous, I think I love Sam Evans but it's weird just walking up to your best friend and saying "Hey I love you" when I don't know if the feeling is mutual..

And now here I am sitting with Sam in my room watching some horror film. Rachel was going to be out all night with Sam's friend Rob, she started dating him when Sam introduced the two a few weeks back, ever since they have been inseparable. They have so much in common that I didn't notice.

Sam and I lay on the couch watching the film when Rachel, Rob, Puck and Santana came through the door. Wait… WHAT, when did Santana get here and why was she wrapped in Puck's arms. Why should I care anyway I was in love with Sam, right?

-END OF POV-

Puck walked over to Quinn's bed, Santana wrapped in his arms, he pulled 4 bottles of Tequila from his bag with several shot glasses.

Sam turned to see them both setting it up around the small coffee table. "Okay everyone get their asses over here and lets play Truth or Dare". Puck shouted as everyone approached the bed, Rachel and Rob both sat on the other side of Quinn's bed and Quinn and Sam both sat on the floor.

Everyone had a few shots before beginning to get them started.

"Quinn" Puck began with a sly wink, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth" she muttered quietly. She thought she would start of easy.

A smirk crept upon Puck's face before opening his mouth "Okay, who's better in the Sack, Me or Sammy boy here?" he said pointing at Sam.

Quinn blushed slightly whilst looking at Puckerman who was gleaming with confidence expecting it to be him. "Sam" she stated quietly, if it wasn't for all the alcohol that was in her system she wouldn't of had the courage to say that aloud.

Puck's face dropped, "Close your mouth you might catch flies" Quinn said, She looked towards Santana and smiled "Your, turn, Truth or Dare?" The blond asked the girl who was seated in Puck's arm.

Puck groaned slightly before looking around the room at everyone in the circle, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Rob and Sam who seemed to be having some fun. "Ok next person" he sighed slightly.

Quinn allowed a small smile to creep up on her face as she turned to Rachel, "Truth or Dare?" she asked quietly.

Rachel placed a hand to her chin to think a moment about her answer before frowning slightly "Truth, please, Quinn" she said softly.

Quinn gently rubbed her eyes before looking at Rachel "Okay, if you were stuck on a island and had to be stranded with any person in the world who would it be?" she asked. Quinn only asked the question because it was the first thing to spring into her mind.

Rachel sighed, she knew that she really had to think about this one before answering. _Who in the world is most important to me?_ she thought to herself. _Maybe Finn or one of her dads but she couldn't choose. Could she? Finn was once the most important person to her when she was in high school that was. When she was younger. _"Finn" she blurted out before the process in her mind could finish thinking.

_Everyone in the group smiled at that thought, they all knew how much Finn meant to Rachel even though they hadn't seen each other in a couple of years. _

_+_+ GLEE! +_+_

_After a few rounds of truth or dare, and a lot of shots everyone was a little, tiny bit drunk. To say at the least. Now they sat around a circle playing their own remake of spin the bottle/ 7 minutes. Basically the rules were simple, somebody would spin the bottle and whoever it landed on, meant that they would have to go into Sam/Pucks room for 7 minutes in heaven._

_By the time it's was Quinn's turn almost everyone had a turn. Rachel landed on Santana. Santana on Rob, Rob on Rachel. Puck on Rachel. Just Sam and Quinn left to get a turn._

_Quinn gripped the bottle gently before spinning it slowly, it turned in a 360 degrees a few times before coming to a halt. The bottle stopped to her right. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys Thanks again for the wonderful reviews. Its great to know that you are still all reading. **

**I have some idea of where this is heading but not entirely sure so, let me know what you think.**

Sam was far to drunk to be paying attention to what was happening, the entire room was spinning. He had had almost a full bottle of tequila and was ready to pass out at any moment, he felt well it was hard to describe it but weird.

Everyone was playing spin the bottle and it was Quinn's turn to spin it, Sam watched as she spun it slowly and as it rotated many times before coming to a halt. When the bottle finally stopped he noticed that it was pointing to him and he instantly knew what that meant.

Sam didn't really know what he was feeling towards his former girlfriend at the moment, he was far to drunk to care at the moment, he knew that he would sort things out with her someday once he grasped his feeling for her and understood what it actually felt for her.

Sam plastered a smile across his face as he stood up and gave Quinn his hand to help her. Quinn took the gesture kindly and grabbed his hand until she was on her feet. She to was very drunk as she also drunk about the same as Sam.

+_+ GLEE! +_+

Once both Quinn and Sam were in Puck and Sam's room they locked the door. Quinn took a seat at the edge of Sam's bed and waited on Sam to make the first move. Sam walked over and sat beside her, to say he was feeling nervous was an understatement, he was terrified that he would ruin his friendship with his closest friend and that was something that he didn't want to put at stake.

But he knew that Puck and the others would be listening somehow and would know if nothing happened, so Sam grabbed Quinn's hips gently and placed a careful kiss upon her lips. Before they knew it, they were in the middle of a heated make out session, Sam in his boxers and Quinn in her underwear.

+_+ GLEE! +_+

As Quinn and Sam walked off Puck and Santana made some "oohs and aahs" as they knew how close Sam and Quinn had grown together as _just _being friends, but everyone knew that they couldn't just be friends it was to awkward.

It had been a while since Sam and Quinn left for the room, everyone was sat on the couch watching some TV and talking until, they found it to much and decided to go to bed. Rachel and Rob on one bed and Puck and Santana on the other.

+_+ GLEE! +_+

The next morning Sam slowly opened, it was a wild night and he had a massive hangover, all of a sudden he felt something moving, it was Quinn and they were entangled in each others bodies his manly arms were wrapped around her fragile frame.

Last night was all one big blur to him but he could pretty much guess what had happened between the two by the way they were dressed: in practically nothing apart from underwear. Sam honestly hadn't a clue in what to do, should do, let her sleep or wake her. Would she be mad? Or would they not be friends anymore? Maybe even more than friends because he's pretty sure that they have already crossed that line last night. Those were all questions running through his head at that moment in time, afraid to do anything to shatter their friendship Sam just chose to close his eyes and fall back asleep, pretending that he didn't wake up. And to be honest it was great to have Quinn back in his arms once again.

SAM'S POV

When I woke up so many things were running through my mind and it was trying to process them. I knew the obvious, I may be dumb but not when it came to Quinn. I knew that last night we had slept together and judging by the way we were lying she was shattered.

I tightened my grip on her as I closed my eyes to fall back asleep, it was a magnificent feeling to have the woman I love back in my arms once again. I should enjoy it whilst it lasts because later on the matter of a few hours, all could go downhill when sleeping beauty wakes up.

**Sorry the chapters so short I just wanted to save the events happing next for the next chapter. **

**Remember leave a review, they are like chocolate = make me happy. Haha !**


End file.
